


Dance

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P?WP??</p><p>Barney wasn't particularly aware of raising the skin to his lips to lick the salt off, not until his nose flared at the scent and suddenly he was aware of the air in the warm-enough to workout half-naked room beginning to smell of an exercise-warm body, now that the door was closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> lol, this sat as about 2 lines in a file for the last few months... until someone who knows who they are woke my brain up on a track on the weekend.

He'd seen Lee ply his art in the field plenty of times over their years together. Had even, once or twice, gotten to stand still and actually watch a whole show instead of only catching moments in between dealing out his own game.

He had never, somehow, seen *this*.

When Gunner'd said Lee was 'working out', Barney'd pictured barbells, a punching bag, maybe a target range of some sort. And he'd seen plenty of all three as he'd padded barefoot, of all things, through the gym hidden in the industrial area on the outskirts of town, following the direction the woman working the punching bag near the reception desk had given him.

He *hadn't* pictured a room the size of his living room with mats on the floor and walls... and Lee in loose cotton pants shadow boxing and whipping kicks back and forth and generally jumping and flipping through the air; some kind of deadly fucking *dance* around the place!

A hungry feeling came stealing as he stared at the kaleidoscope of flexing, sweat-shinny muscles that sent Lee's perfect body flying through the room as though decimating an army. He had enough self-knowledge and reasoning to take the step back and fumble the door to the room closed before stepping forward to the edge of the mats. And indulging the hell out of himself.

Lee had to be aware of his presence on some level, too many years in their dangerous line of work for him to let someone near him like this, but his tempo hadn't seemed to change. Not a hint of flaunting appearing, which Barney knew *he'd* have been hard-pressed to stop himself from doing. No glance in his audience's direction, his expression the same focused calm as when Barney had walked in, the moves as likely to take him far from Barney as to whip by him; the edge of the mat his only border. Even when a spin had the tip of Lee's hand pass what felt like inches from Barney's arm, close enough that drops of sweat flying off him spattered on Barney's forearm, he still never reacted.

Barney wasn't particularly aware of raising the skin to his lips to lick the salt off, not until his nose flared at the scent and suddenly he was aware of the air in the warm-enough to workout half-naked room beginning to smell of an exercise-warm body, now that the door was closed.

None of the stress and fear of the field, none of the smell of iron-filled blood exposed to air, or blowback or smoke or grease or fuel. Instead there was the clean smell of fresh sweat born of satisfying work. He could almost taste Lee's joy, the blood rushing under his skin to push his body to new wild moves; shoulders, biceps and forearms pushing his body from the floor, whipping through the air in punches that had nothing to do with western boxing, skin of his back flowing as though over interlocked pebbles as he flipped and jumped and twisted in midair.

And his fucking *abs*! Every single move seemed to make a section twitch, and shift, and Barney could feel *himself* getting hot, and twitching; the T-shirt and jeans that had been cool outside, now-

And then Lee stopped. Landed on his feet facing sideways to Barney from some wild side-kick and stood still for a moment, breathing hard, eyes closed and lips just barely curled in obvious pleasure. Then he shook every limb out one by one before reaching down for a water bottle and starting to glug it.

Watching some of the water spill past his lips to trail into the already wet hair of his chest, the lust that had been building up in Barney's gut got too hot to take and he stepped onto the mat, barely thinking clearly enough to move slow and nonthreatening until Lee turned to him and smiled welcome, swallowing the last of the water, "Hey Barney. What are you-"

Barney pounced.

The side wall was only a couple feet from where Lee stood and he didn't fight the weight of Barney's body shoving him into the mat-softened surface, his hands on Lee's biceps, mouth on mouth, their teeth clacking on impact, flare of pain from lips getting pinched.

Before Lee really has time to react, beyond pitching his empty bottle, Barney's mouth was trailing down his throat, moaning at the bite of salt on his tongue, head lost with the scent of power and pleasure and the man, all saturating his lungs, his hands moving to try to grip and stroke at the sweat-slick ripped walls of muscle that were Lee's sides and back.

”Fuck- Barney! Jesus fuck!!"

Barney had to crouch down slightly to trail his lips down over pecs still overheated and hard from exercise and moving with Lee's every panting breath, hair as weirdly soft as the stuff on his skull giving every inch of skin the sexy feel of the man who drove him fucking nuts. Lee finally seemed to catch up and his arms boxed Barney's head in more warm skin, fingers driving through his hair just as he bit at the edge of one of those wide muscles before moving down to the first row of abs that had been flexing and twisting to send Lee's not inconsequential length and weight into acrobatic feats.

The images flickering in his mind made him slow to trace every inch, from centre to one side and back and to the other side of the muscle with his tongue, as aroused by the strands of hair he felt under his tongue as by the flexing power of the blood-hot muscles, his thick fingers coming up to press and stroke besides his lips, sending the muscles tensing.

He could hear Lee gasp, sound dimmed by the forearms tightening on his ears, and Barney could feel that pleasure on his lips as soft skin shivered over jerks of the muscles it covered.

He had to drop to his knees, and tug at Lee's hips to make him widen his stance enough to lower him an inch, to not miss a single line of skin. The hands in his hair twitched with the touch at more sensitive skin and Lee moaned his name, hips rocking the hard shape tenting his light pants against the stubble of Barney's throat.

He could actually feel the muscles changing under his lips now, from workout hard to tensed in expectation. The rock-solid heat melting to Lee's usual hard body; warm with need for the pleasure Barney gave him. Tang of good work-sweat changing to 'want you' musk.

Still and always the glistening dancing killer behind his closed lids. Still and always fuelling bright lust to taste every inch of that power.

The first touch of Barney's desperate breath on the skin next to Lee's belly button made him gasp sharply, muscles twitching, "Fuck! Barney!!" The panting tone didn't translate to the hands on Barney's head, only to the hips stuttering under his mouth. The moans that followed sounded so much like surrender, even as Barney could feel the left oblique clench under his tongue hard enough to send 160 pounds of muscle flying through the air again.

His fingers were shaking and fumbling the tie holding Lee's pants up as he closed his teeth on the edge of that hollow at his hip, trying to get his breathing under control. Lee's nails digging into his scalp for a second sent distracting pleasure rippling down his core with a groan, just as the damn knot finally gave in and he could scramble the cloth out of his way.

A second to open his eyes and take in the sight of Lee's hard cock sticking out and twitching a plea and he dove in, lips more than wet enough with sweat and spit to slide halfway down. Pulling up to swipe his tongue at the tip, half trying to breathe right and half conscious of the sound of Lee's head hitting the wall. Sliding back down tight, slower, lower, swallowing and breathing and feeling Lee's whole body against and in him, twitching and shivering, Barney's hands on Lee's sides, feeling the muscles expanding with every breath, tensing with the slide of Barney's lips.

When he stayed still and slicked his tongue back and forth over the head, precum biting at his taste buds instead of sweat, Lee's groans found broken words, even as he jerked with every swipe, "Fuck- Please! God- Fuck yes Barney!"

He was sliding down with the first words, knowing that tone; *wanting* it. Shallow slide, and tight, tongue trying to lend a hand through the too-quick move. Close, so close; could feel that every muscle touching him was hard and unmoving, reaching for- And then that familiar wordless cry as jets of heat filled his mouth and the hands in his hair tightened, holding him tighter for Lee's hips to jerk freely. And for a few seconds, all he could do was concentrate on breathing around the hard shaft taking his mouth, shuddering at the feel of that need, feeling it echo inside him.

Then Lee's grip loosed and his body slumped back against the wall and Barney couldn't hold himself back, swallowing as he let the softened cock slip from between his lips, feet and thighs pushing him hard to his feet as he wrenched at his painful jeans' button and zipper. He gasped at the first touch of his hand on his swollen cock, other hand blindly finding the wall next to Lee's shoulder, eyes fixed on the slick plane of the man's still-shivering abs, Lee's hands back in his hair with lazy strokes. All it took was three quick tugs and he was coming, groaning and whole body jerking as he stared at the white steaks landing on that tanned skin shining with his spit.

 

His breath settling down from the intensity of Barney's unexpectedly intense appreciation, Lee couldn't look away from the messy, spiky, damp-edged hair, his fingers still stroking through it to make it worse. Just rolled out of bed look, minus the bed. The skin of the cheek not dropped on Lee's shoulder glowing and flushed. Still wearing a T-shirt now damp from contact with Lee's messy body, body he'd *made* messy in an unforgettable way. Pants.. barely open, spent cock hanging out as much as Lee's was. Drowsing and smiling and fuck if he'd ever seen Barney look so debauched. Couldn't help leaning his head and kissing the exposed section of neck, nosing the old shirt to expose more of the shoulder, almost able to drop lazy love bites all the way to the edge of Barney's tats.

Debauched and smiling like there was nowhere else he wanted to be. "Anybody ever tell you you're beautiful?"

Barney never budged, just gave a slurred chuckle that Lee felt breathe on his drying skin, "Nobody that blind."

He'd have let the laugh slide, but he couldn't ignore the comment. Had to reply, if only quietly, too satisfied and lazy to be firm. "Beauty comes from the heart. Seen through the damn thing. You *are* beautiful."

After a minute, Barney sighed acquiescence; then, clumsily wiping his hand on his shirt, he reached behind Lee's head, move sloppy with tiredness, "Bloody poet. You know I'm a sucker for that shit."

Lee chuckled, kissing his ear, chuckling again when Barney twitched and shivered and let more his weight find its way on Lee; made his voice as soft as it got and muttered, "Yeah. I do know." He could still feel the ghost of Barney's almost desperate touch on his chest: it was suddenly easy to speak things aloud he'd thought would never leave his notebook, even after they found their way to bed together.  
"Knew a man once,  
Could shoot faster than anything,  
Except my knives." He grinned when Barney couldn't resist snorting.  
"Loved to fly his plane,  
Even if she was older than him.  
Who cared for his team,  
And, more fool him, loved me."  
He turned his head to kiss the rising backchat off of Barney's swollen lips before lifting his head just enough to whisper the last words,  
"Strong enough to lay me out.  
Strong enough to let me take him."


End file.
